Rains of Passion
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: After snooping in Stefan's room, Elena is shocked to find a missing puzzle piece to Stefan's mysterious past, only to take out on the unexpecting Damon. Set after 1X03 Friday Night Bites. Damon&Elena. ONESHOT! M rated. R&R!


**Rain of Passions**

**By InspiredInTheMoment**

_Dear Diary,_

_today started off as any other day. I thought it was going to start off good, and it just ended complicated, more complicated than I can handle. The day started off with me thinking about a boy, and the day ended with me thinking of another. How could I let him cloud up my mind? With Damon, I suspected it was easy, all he had to do was look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and I was hooked. And as I'm glancing back over that the small passage above this one, chills are running through my veins…_

Three hours earlier…

I write in my diary everyday, I feel as though it helps me connect to those who are lost. Like somehow it helps me cope just writing with a pen and paper. I can pour out my feelings that I hide from everyone else, but yet I can't lie to my diary, even though I try my hardest, it feels as though I'm lying to myself. No one really understands what it feels like to lose someone, unless you've experienced it yourself, and even then being there in the crash, I still don't think people can bare the thought, but I did, everyday. Seeing they're faces flash before my eyes, smiling, and all of the sudden they vanished and all that was left was me and my memories. I think a part of me thinks deep down Jeremy blames me for it, maybe that's the reason he's so caught up with drugs. Because he was trying to forget. But I can't let him wash himself away like that, its just my job now to take care of him, its our job as a family to take care of each other.

I've told this to Stefan, my emotions to everything. I've ever shed a few tears in front of him.

He made me happy, and its been a long time since I've felt this happiness, but I should have known it wouldn't last long.

I came to the Salvatore house, to see Stefan, I don't know why, but always got the feeling that Stefan never wanted me at his house, which was magnificent by the way. Large rooms, dark wood, absolutely breathtaking. It made my house look like shack in comparison. I didn't understand what Stefan had to hide from me, everybody's house was basically the same right? They live there, they eat there, and they sleep there. Nothing odd or out of place. But yet as soon as I walked through the door, Stefan's posture instantly stiffened. His face so emotionless, a crease between his eyebrows, and his lips were a hard thin line. I hated it when he made this look, which was a lot. It made me feel like I did something wrong. I couldn't understand it.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked when he answered the door. I didn't allow him to invite me in, I just walked in and grabbed him, kissing him passionately. I was tired of putting it off, I wanted him and I was tired of him pulling away from me. Its what he always did, and if the only way to stop it was just to show up at his house and jump him, its what I'd do.

I pulled him by his blue collard shirt, and urged him upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, I pushed him to the wall, as we kissed, and kissed until finally we made it the bed. I moved my hair out of the way so I could get a better angle, he half smiled.

I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly, taking in every second, but before I knew it, I was kissing his cheek, though I aimed at his lips.

My eyes widened in confusion, as I pulled back to look at his face. He wasn't looking at me.

"Gee thanks, Stefan." I said, pushing him away from me, scoffing.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I saw something…I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, alright?" He looked at me seriously, as if this were a life and death situation.

I shrugged, aggravated with him. He was finding any excuse to get away from me and I didn't know what I was doing wrong! I mean sure I invited myself in but he didn't seem to mind downstairs. I couldn't see what would be more important than this at the moment!

As he darted out of the room, ever so quickly, I stood off the bed and looked around. There was no harm in that right?

He had everything from books to globes to a laptop. He had barley any pictures, none of family or friends, from before he moved here. Just one more secret to add to the mystery of Stefan Salvatore.

He had all kinds of book, a lot of them I had never heard of, and they were all old looking and filled with dust. As I lifted a book off the desk to read a page of it, a picture fell from inside.

I was frozen by what I saw staring back at me.

Brown hair, brown eyes. I was looking at the young woman in the picture, and she was well, me. It had been a while since I've gotten my picture taken, but I don't think it was so long ago that the picture is in black and white. And that hairstyle, looked like something from a history book. Yet the face was mine, the same everything. And when I looked at the corner of the page I saw a name written on it.

Katherine.

It was dated 1864 next to the name, I nearly dropped the photo, but I was enhanced. I couldn't stop staring at the face, my face. How come Stefan didn't tell me about this? How could he keep this a secret? Wouldn't I like to know? And what confused me the most was the date that was on this, 1864. It was just confusing me, all of this was so confusing, and it made me panic. Because I knew how Stefan got when we talked about Katherine, what would he do if he found out I was looking at her picture? Better yet, why did he still have a picture of her? Did he still have feelings for her? My head was going into overdrive, any minute Stefan was going to walk in here and cause a scene.

I'm sure it wasn't right that I was snooping in his room, but the picture was just sitting here, so I did the impossible.

I stole it.

I knew my parents never taught me to do that, but I'm in desperate need here. I couldn't very well ask him about this, how awkward would that be? 'Why do I look like your ex girlfriend and are you still mourning over her?'

Yeah I could just see it in my head, and it wasn't good. So I put the picture in my bag that was on the floor, and walked out of his room, only to smack right into Stefan.

Oh great.

"Where are you going?" He asked, clearly confused as to why I was in a hurry to get out of his room.

I shrugged, and tried to regain normalcy, but I knew I was failing.

"I just remembered I have to go meet Bonnie for lunch, I completely forgot. So I'm just gonna-"

"Well I can go with-"

"No, no! That's okay, she needs some girl talk…you wouldn't want to be there. I'll call you later, ok?" He simply nodded, still having a confused look in his eyes. I knew I should have probably said something to him about the picture, but I couldn't.

I gave him a quick smile, and fled down the stairs and out of that house. I felt like I couldn't breath, all this time I looked just like Katherine. And not even Damon told me, someone who was more open about it than Stefan. It confused me, how is this possible? I knew that they say you have someone that looks just like you somewhere in the world, but I didn't know they meant potential twins! But we couldn't be twins, the year, the clothes, they were all vintage.

Maybe I should talk to Bonnie about this, though I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea seeing as she doesn't trust Stefan already. Maybe there is a reason why she didn't trust him now, the guy was full of secrets.

I know he didn't lie to me about it, but he just didn't tell me.

Whenever we were kissing, or holding hands or just hanging out, was he seeing Katherine and not me? I told Damon I was not Katherine, maybe that's why Stefan was dating me, because I looked like something he had lost. I'd like to think that he could separate us. That I was me and she was her, but something deep inside me kept wondering if I was just hoping. So where do I now? To the one place I felt comfort. The one place I could clear my head.

To see my parents.

I went to the town's graveyard like I usually do, found the head stones and sat in front of them, the picture in my hands. I closed my eyes and inhaled the misty air. I felt so baffled. Deep in my thoughts on how am I to act, I felt a drop of water that hit my hand, followed by another, and another until finally it began to pour. I quickly put the picture in my bag, because if it's as old as it says, it would be ruined within minutes. I looked though the pouring rain and could barely see anything before my eyes. It was all so blurry. I took off in a run into the church that was near by. My hair of course was drenched, clinging to my body. I was wet head to toe, and dripping. My hands were shaking from the cold as I finally made it inside. My shoes were a disaster. My freezing face was suddenly hit with warm air as I stepped inside the church. It was a small one, it couldn't possibly hold more then fifty people. I brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ears. I turned to look out the window to see the rain when I heard a voice echoing behind me.

"Well, well. What a small world, cold?" The voice said, making me jump. I quickly turned to see who it was though I already knew.

Damon Salvatore.

Of course.

If I said he was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like now. Wearing a black shirt, and leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, I noticed that he too was soaked. A smirk coming to his full lips. His hair, darker then usual because of the water, his eyes were pure crystal, the brilliant blue shining even more then usual. I had to hold my breath.

His voice is what made me realize my train of thoughts. Filled with cockiness that I don't believe ever went away. It was quite annoying. I have never met anyone so filled with themselves that it showed in their own voice.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms, though I didn't want to move due to the cold, my clothes, were beginning sticking to my skin even more.

"Confessing of course, It's been a while, I have a lot to make up for" he said, as he started to walk towards me like he was a predator. I watched his moves very carefully. I didn't trust him anymore then I trusted Stefan at the moment.

"I bet you do." I said, smiling. Damon tilted his head at me and laughed. Not surprised at my sarcastic comment.

Even his laughter was beautiful, it filled the room and his face was lit up in a full smile, showing all his teeth. I hate to admit it, but he did have a lovely smile. Stefan didn't smile much, though I wish he would. I couldn't imagine his looking anything like Damon's though.

"Your funny, I like that." He commented, he was now facing in front of me.

"You like anything with breasts."

He grinned even wider, roaring with laughter. I took a step back, surprised. I haven't heard this much laughter in months. But I wasn't trying to be funny, I was very serious. He treated women wrong, particularly my friend Caroline, who acted like she was his girlfriend or something, even though I knew that she annoyed him. He told me himself. I got the feeling that he honestly cared for no one, not even his own brother. And over what? Because of Katherine? Is that why he tried to kiss me before? I can't understand who's feelings are genuine, or is it all just because I looked like her?

"So, Damon. What did Katherine look like?"

His smile faded, his face becoming very serious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Stefan wont tell me anything and I know you will. Katherine seems to be your favorite topic anyways."

Damon started to pace in front of me, his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked like they were wandering, as if they were searching for a lie to tell me. But I couldn't think he would lie to me, Damon seemed pretty straight forward. And if he did lie, I would keep bugging him until he said what I wanted to hear. Unlike Stefan, I wasn't afraid to tell him how it is, to tell him how I feel. I didn't understand why.

Damon sighed heavily.

"I said she was very sexy, didn't I?" He asked, looking at me, hoping that would be enough. He should know better.

"That's not a description."

He scratched the back of his head, and once again sighed.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, that's what she looked like." He said in a rush.

_Lying son of a bitch!_

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, disappointed. That's the first time he lied to me, I expected it from Stefan, but not from Damon. I don't know why it shocked me, I mean I didn't trust him at all. But it just shocked me that he would lie to my face like that. I guess I should have known better.

"Really? I always imagined her a little…_darker._" I said grabbing a lock of my own hair, then dropping it.

Damon's eyes narrowed then, flickering small amounts of emotions. He could tell something was up now, and I was glad for that. I guess if I had to talk to someone about it, it might as well be one of the brothers. The most open one, anyways.

"And what would give you that idea?" He asked, now avoiding my eyes, looking elsewhere.

I smirked.

"Oh I don't know, _this_ might have something to do with it." I snapped, reaching into my bag to pull out Katherine's photograph. Damon's eyes found the picture and he froze, it actually looked like he stopped breathing for a moment or two. I'd never seen his face like that before, it looked like someone had knocked the life out of him with a brick or something. For a moment, he was a statue, just staring at it. It made me wonder if I had crossed the line, but I had a right to know. She had my face, and no one told me this. I was just getting answers that I rightfully deserved.

He tried speaking, but every time he did he stopped himself, probably thinking of something better to come up with. His eyes went from the picture to my face, turning tender.

"Where did you get that?" He asked softly, as I shoved the picture back in my bag.

"Stefan's room, while he was out 'checking on something.'"

A smirk came to his face, like he knew exactly where Stefan had gone to. But he was probably just playing with me, because no one else was in that house except me and Stefan, or at least I thought. Why did he always make me question everything!?

"Does this really matter?" He said, taking a step towards me, I automatically took one step back, my back hit the wall unknowingly. I didn't even realize we were standing so close to a wall. When I looked back at Damon's face, his eyes were smothering me, it made my heart skip a beat. I'm not going to lie, he was very handsome, maybe even more than Stefan, in a manly way.

"Of course it matters! She has _my _face, and neither of you were ever planning on telling me!?" I almost yelled, raising my hands dramatically. The more I raised my voice, the closer he got to me, invading my space and clouding my mind.

"Oh…Elena, you got this all wrong. The Katherine in that picture there is the original Salvatore brothers' Katherine. Spooky right? Like looking the a mirror!" He made a whew sound at the end, with a smirk to his face. Did he really think I was going to believe that?

"The original Salvatore brothers'?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, our ancestors. Family names, Stefan and Damon, been passed down through the years." I pursed my lips, shaking my head. Two brothers, two sets, two Katherines. Did he really think I was that stupid? And that didn't even explain the fact that she looked just like me!

"So, let me see if I've got this right. Two sets of brothers, two Damons, two Stefans, and both were in love with two Katherines? Several decades apart?" My voice was questionable, and I couldn't wait to see what his response was. Knowing Damon is was going to be snarky.

"Well you know how they say history repeats itself. They weren't lying, were they?" He smiled, shrugging with his hands in the air.

I looked at him like he was stupid but inside I was furious. I wanted to hit him so bad. But I had to get out of there, before I actually did hit him. How could he act like this was nothing? It enraged me, turning something this serious into a joke. It wasn't funny, I thought he would tell me about Katherine, he just made it worse.

"Right, well I'm going to pretend that made sense." I said harshly, glaring at him. I could spit in his face and with a smile on my face. I don't care how gorgeous he looked, this wasn't a joking matter. He was just going to make a fool out of me.

If I had known that, I wouldn't have asked him.

"And just so I get all of this right, your Katherine has blonde hair and blue eyes?"

He nodded, still smiling, making a mhm sound.

"You are so full of shit!" I did yell now, and with a final glare, I started to walk to the door, rain or not I wasn't going to stick around to see what I might do to him, because anger was bubbling in me like a volcano.

But I didn't make it far before he grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa, whoa-" He began, but I cut him off, my heart pounding with fury.

"I am not a joke." I snapped, trying to shove him off, but he was strong. He didn't move an inch.

"But the look on your face was too priceless." He said, starting to smirk.

That did it, I had had enough, I don't care if it was nice thing to do or not. I didn't care. I raised my hand to slap him, but about halfway to his face he caught my hand with quick reflexes. It gave me chills, and at the same time it scared me. He pushed the hand he had caught against the wall, it was cold, and I was still soaking wet. But with his body pressing against mine, I began to feel very, very warm.

He then pressed my whole body against the wall, my hands still held by his near my face on the wall. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs, and my whole body was starting to shake. He was so close, so close I could feel the curves of his body hitting mine. His hardness brushing against me, making me aroused, my breasts instantly reacting to the encounter. If he wasn't holding me against the wall, I would have fallen to the ground. It was like his body was the only thing keeping me up, that and his hands.

I looked in his eyes then, and all I saw was danger. Seductive danger, it was like I was playing with fire, and I loved it. I felt more like a woman than I ever did with Stefan, and I also felt horrible for that, because Stefan was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't suppose to be enjoying this so much, I shouldn't be enjoying it at all. He was Stefan's brother, yet he was nothing like him.

Damon released one of my hands, and slowly moved my hair to one side of my head, revealing one side of my neck. I didn't dare breath as his fingers trailed along my neck, like he was studying it ever so carefully. Every cell in my body reacted to the touch. My free hand was bracing against the wall, as if it would help me stand on my own two legs, though it did nothing for me.

He was beginning to lean his head in to my neck, my blood was pulsing through my veins, making me jumpy.

"The only reason you want me is because I look like her." I whispered and I felt him stop midway to my neck. I opened my eyes slowly to look at his face. His own eyes were wide, and surprised. They were so blue, the more I looked into them the more distracted I got.

"I'm not Stefan." He whispered in my ear, his breath hitting it. I shivered at the coldness. And then, without warning he kissed my earlobe, feeling his tongue touch my skin was like electricity, instantly making my knees shake even more. He was slowly kissing and slightly licking his way down to my neck, and I moaned uncontrollably, my breathing getting heavy.

"Tell me you want me, Elena." He whispered, his lips still on my neck, his hands gliding they're way up my stomach, trailing upward to my chest inside my shirt.

My nipples reacted to his warm, manly and obviously experienced hands.

I began to breath very heavily into his ear, not holding back my whimpers of pleasure now, it was impossible. I've never felt anything like this before. And as soon as Damon heard my gasping, his hands were on my back, pressing me harder into his body.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His lips were now on mine, tugging urgently. My hands were now yanking at his shirt, trying to find a way so that my fingers were under it. When they finally found his chest, I felt finally free. My hands roaming his chest, gripping at his shoulders for dear life, almost scratching him. I needed him to be closer, if that were possible. I needed his body on me. It was like a desire I'd never experienced before. My entrance was throbbing for him, it was aching with want.

His mouth was covering mine, devouring every inch. His tongue invading my mouth, conquering it, I welcomed in with urgency. It felt like flames licking my skin.

He arched his back slightly and lifted me up effortlessly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, it just felt like an instinct. Somehow my body knew how to work with his, molding together as one.

I zipped down my hoodie, and without delay took it off as he was watching. It's the fastest I'd ever taken anything off. It was like it was smothering me and I needed to get of off my body before I went insane. Once it was off, I threw it on the ground, hearing it slap, for it was still completely soaked. All I had on now was a thin white blouse, that was completely see through. His mouth parted as he studied my curves that were now very present. He pushed down one of the sleeves of my shirt and started sucking on my shoulder, I was going to have a hickey, but that was the last thing on my mind. The only thing I could think about was that I wanted him inside me. Now. My center was wet with need for him, and I knew that he needed me as well, because when I slid down lower to get a better grasp on him, I felt his erection through his pants. He must have knew that I was aware because he pressed harder against me. I gasped, loud in his ear, as he groaned. His breathing too became quite uneven. Our pants weren't off, but they might as well be. My hands, that were currently tangled in his wet hair, moved down his back, and they eventually found his zipper and I was just about to zip it down.

"Please…" I begged in a voice that was not my own.

Damon smirked against my lips, tugging at them into his own mouth. He kissed down my cheek and down my neck, and that's when I felt it. Something sharp and unnatural. I felt excitement and fear running in my veins all that the same time.

_What the…? What is that?_

I felt it again, and that's when my eyes widened with realization that I was pressed against a cold wall, by Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother! In a church!

"Oh god!" I hollered, I wasn't sure if what I gasped was from ecstasy or from shame. Damon took it as ecstasy, because he was purring against my collar bone, and when I felt sharp objects once again on my skin, I freaked.

"No." I said to myself out loud, unwrapping my legs from him and stepping down the best I could, and I pushed Damon away from me with all my might.

He had his head down and his hand over his eyes, as if he was annoyed. I had noticed Stefan doing the same thing, covering his eyes, maybe they were related after all.

After a moment, he looked up. I was picking up my soaked jacket from the ground and was trying desperately it put it back on, but my hands weren't wanting to cooperate. I can't believe I let myself do that! With all the people, Damon? And why? Because I saw a picture and got confused? That must be it.

I'm a whore! I almost slept with my boyfriend's brother! What the hell was wrong with me!?

"What just happened!? Why…why did you let me do that!?" I yelled at him, finally getting my hoodie zipped back up.

"Let you? I believe you were the one steering the wheel, I didn't do anything you didn't want me to." He said walking to me a little closer. I gave him one shove against the chest but I felt like it did nothing to him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I snapped at him, and then the memory of the sharpness against my skin came to me. "And what the hell was that? I felt something sharp and pointy!"

A grin spread across his face.

"Well, _Elena,_ usually when a man gets _lead on_, they tend to have-"

"Ugh! I don't want to know about THAT! I meant what the hell is in your mouth? And don't give me the lies and the games." I protested, insisting that I know the answer immediately.

I grabbed his face to see if I could see what it was, but all I saw was his normal pearly whites, he really was breathtaking.

He jerked his head away from my hand, annoyed at my determination.

I crosses my arms.

"Well?"

"It was nothing Elena, you felt nothing." He said, glaring at me.

"Yes I did! I know what I-"

I was interrupted by the look on his face, a smooth but deadly look. His eyes looked glazy, he was looking me straight in the eyes. His voice clear as crystal. My mind was blurred as he spoke.

"You felt nothing. There was nothing. You didn't feel anything unnatural. Everything else that is, you remember." He spoke, still looking straight in my eyes.

I don't know what happened, but I just pushed him away from me. He was too close for comfort anyways. And I had to get out of here, it had stopped raining and there was no reason I should still be here.

I just almost had sex with Damon Salvatore! I needed a shower, a cold, long shower! To get his scent off of me, and I could still feel his lips on my body. I dreaded the dreams I was going to have tonight, but I secretly wanted them, and that made me pissed.

I backed away from him, confused because for some reason I couldn't remember why I had grabbed his face in the first place. I just know I remembered everything else. Every heartbeat, every thrill that he gave me, it all replayed in my mind.

The last thing Damon said to me before I walked out didn't make sense to me.

"Oh, and Elena," He called as I opened the door. "Thanks for not wearing your necklace, I'd appreciate it if you did the same the next time we do this, because I promise there will be a next time." He winked and smiled.

I scoffed and ran out before I could do anymore damage.

Once I got home, I was welcomed by the warm air of my house and someone sitting on my couch.

"Stefan!" I yelped, not expecting him to be there. I prayed to God that my face was a normal color and that my lips were going down from the swelling of Damon's mouth.

"Why did you just bail earlier? I was worried about you…and where is your bag? You had it earlier." He said, confused, looking at my empty shoulder.

_Oh crap! The bag! _

I am the worst girlfriend in the world! First I steal a picture of his ex girlfriend, then I make out with his brother, then I left my bag, that has the picture in it! Plus, my diary! I left it with Damon! The devil himself! That son of a bitch is going to read it!

"Oh, I must have left it with Bonnie, she'll bring it to school tomorrow I'm sure. I'll give her a call." I would never tell Bonnie about what happened tonight, all I'd get was disapproving looks. Because Damon was well, Damon.

Stefan nodded, and smiled softly. I tired smiling back, but I probably looked deformed, because I knew I was sweating like no tomorrow.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked again, concerned.

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm great. Just a little tired. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed."

He nodded in understanding, and kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't help but feel horrible, completely and utterly horrible. I was trash, I was filth! I didn't deserve to be treated so sweetly.

"Well then I guess I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, smiled once more, and left.

I sighed heavily and walked up to my room, and washed my skin until it was red. And yet I could still feel him all over me. I remembered the way he tasted, the sweet taste that reminded me of candy. Though I couldn't place the flavor, all I knew at that time was that I wanted it, and I still did to a extent.

After drying off and putting on a robe, I heard Jeremy yell outside my door.

"Elena, someone's at the door. And I'm too _stoned _to answer, wouldn't want the neighbors to get suspicious." He said, his tone sarcastic.

I opened my door and glared at him as he walked away, putting on his headphones that were too big for his head.

"Don't be such a smartass, Jeremy!"

He just ignored me and went in his room. Ugh he really was a pain in my ass. Yet I loved him so much.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door, even before I opened in I had a feeling of who it was. I could feel it.

Damon.

He was looking around the house and then looked at me and smiled softly, and I glared back, making sure my robe was fully closed. It didn't help that the robe itself barley went past my knees.

"Trouble on the home front?" He asked, looking behind me inside the house. I then closed the door slightly to block his vision.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"Well obviously you're the one needing the help." He joked.

"I'm serious. What are you doing here?" I said in a flat tone. Damon then started to laugh a little, pulling the bag from behind him, holding it with his index finger, letting it hang.

"I'm being a good friend, and this is the thanks I get? I never get any credit around here." He sighed, as if he was bored. I snatched the bag from him and began to search through it, hoping to find two things.

My diary and the picture.

I only found one.

"Where is the picture, Damon?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Fear not, its safe. Back in Stefan's playhouse, right where you found it. It was clearly not hidden well enough. No worries, our meeting can be our little secret."

I gave him the deadliest glare I could. He was even worse then Tyler, and that was saying something. I was never going to live this day down, it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

Damon smiled and started walking away.

"Damon, wait." I called, and he turned around, one of his eyebrows raised. "Just so you know, I will find out about the whole Katherine thing, with or without your help."

"Cause clearly we didn't get very far in your investigation, did we? Got a little distracted."

"Enough! Okay? I'm not Katherine, as I said before, I'm just not her."

A mischievous smirk was on his face now, and he tilted his head like he always did.

"Your right. You taste so much better." He purred, and walked off, not giving me a chance to say anything else.

I was left breathless, because he knew how I tasted and I knew how he tasted. It was never going to go away, I guess we were in agreement with that.

After slamming the door and locking it, I took out my diary and held it to my chest. I was going to have a lot of pages to write tonight. I opened it to the very last page, looking over what I last wrote, when I saw unfamiliar handwriting. Covering the last page. It read:

_Hope your dreams are just as Passionate as my own. Goodnight, Sweet Elena._

_D._

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Writer's Note: This is dedicated to all the Damon and Elena fans, who feel that they are lacking in they're DE fix. We are absolutely proud of this oneshot!! And we hope you feel the same! Please review, we need to know what you think, so we can improve! We know our grammer sucks, get ova it! LOL! Muah!**

**oh, and PS: Readers of "The Emotionless Shadow" WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! In fact, you should be getting a new chapter in a day or two..or three. Because apparently, we cant stay away from eachother, or Alec hehe. **

**Thanks so much!**

**~IITM**


End file.
